


Thanks To Love

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Being an Asshole (Prototype), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mentioned Julie Molina, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Oblivious Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Alex likes Reggie he hides his feelings saying mean comments making Reggie angry. Will Alex tell Reggie his feelings? Does Reggie feel the same way about Alex?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 7





	Thanks To Love

Reggie was angry at Alex for saying mean things to him in garage Reggie decided to fire back at him. “STOP! Being mean to me, it hurts my feelings I wonder if you really are my friend Alex?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic it wasn’t that bad I’ve said worse to you before. You don’t normally take what I say, to heart I say things all the time.” Alex was surprised that Reggie was standing up for himself it was a sight to see.

“That’s not the point I’m tired of being a doormat. I don’t get why you are so mean to me, I’ve done nothing but be nice to you.” Alex was mean to Reggie because he liked him, sometimes people be mean to those they like Reggie spoke roughly.

“NO! you called me stupid saying I couldn’t see the truth. Not to mention you said I get on your nervous that I should stop bugging you.” Reggie walked away from Alex sitting down on the couch in a huff. 

“Yes I was wrong I admit it but it was in the heat of the moment.” He didn’t want to drop it sometimes Reggie felt like the victim who got rolled over. 

“I guess you are right I’m sorry I bug you, yeah maybe I am stupid for not see what’s in front of me maybe I should just go.” With that Reggie poofed up out the garage leaving a panicked Alex pacing. Shortly after Luke and Julie came into the garage together holding hands. 

“Alex dude what’s up? You pace when something is on your mind so talk.” Luke said calmly Alex came to halt looking at him. Luke was wearing his brown shirt with a collar, he wore black ripped pants with chains on his pocket. Julie was wearing a pink jumper with patterns, blue genes with a sun on front and ghost in the back pocket. Her hair was up in buns, she wore her Julie necklace and lots of bracelets on her wrists.

“I upset Reggie I said some mean things he didn’t take it well. I wish I could take it back but he got angry at me and left.” 

Luke sighed he knew that Alex liked Reggie, he walked up to Alex placing his hands on the drummer's shoulders. “Alex, you have to tell him to trust me ok it’s better that than him getting the wrong idea.” Alex didn’t want to agree but maybe it was the time. 

“I guess you are right I will go talk to him be back soon thanks.” He waved bye to Luke and Julie and poofed out of the room. Reggie found himself on the pier at the beach they use to play there for the people. He felt Alex poof beside him as he sat on the edge of the pier legs crossed. “Is this seat taken Reg? I’m super sorry I didn’t mean it.” Reggie nodded ok Alex sat down beside him.

“I was being mean horrible even there’s a reason for that. I like you it was my way of keeping you at arm's length. “ That made Reggie look up at Alex in confusion he wasn’t sure what he meant.

“WHAT! You like me as in more than a friend, so how does being mean to keep me away?” Alex started playing with his hoodie string as he felt very nervous he looked at the ocean. 

“When someone likes the other person but doesn’t want them to no. They say mean things or do mean stuff, so they might figure it out without having to say it.” Reggie blinked quickly unravelling all of what Alex just said. 

“OH! I think I understand but being mean? Surely there was another way to get me to notice you?” Alex put his hand on Reggie’s leg making him jolt a little but it felt nice. 

“Well I guess it worked though I hated the things I said to you. I wish I could take them back I’m truly deeply sorry for hurting you.” Reggie put his hand on top of Alex’s finally feeling a lot calmer about everything. 

“I overreacted I never thought you would say those things. It reminded me of bad times with my family but thank you for making me understand.” He hated that Reggie’s parents hurt him, but that’s why they connected well with each other. 

“God! I’m so sorry I made you feel that way I know both our parents sucked. We have that in common but Reggie I like you so much I think I’m falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading means a great deal to me, I hope you enjoy this one  
> let me know if I should do more of it I'm not sure where I want it to go. 
> 
> Bye 
> 
> Kudos/ Comments please


End file.
